Strawberries and Lessons
by tetrodoxysizer
Summary: Shimizu Kotone just moved to Osaka to help her younger twin but in order to do that she has to crossdress as a guy. Can she manage to hide her secret or will she get found out. Check full summary. Oshitari K. x OC I can't think of a good title. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **LOL my fandom for POT has just come back. So I'm making this fanfic. This is one of my outrageous antics or tries whatsoever of making a fic, so please excuse me. I hope you enjoy it anyways. My mind is killing me because it's hard to express words that come from my imagination. I am an amateur! Please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters, Konami Takeshi does. Sadly I don't own Shitenhouji and its sexy buchou! (I'm such a random freak) I only own my OCs.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Main Pairing:** Oshitari Kenya x OC

_**Summary:**__ Shizumi Kotone just moved to Osaka to get away from her crazy greedy relatives to finish her twin's schooling; so they can obtain the company that their grandfather left when he passed away, but in order to do that she has to be her twin. Shizumi has to cross dress as a guy. Can she do it? _

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

"Shizu-nee, you don't have to do this!" a black haired boy around 10 years old gripped a brunette girl's hand tightly while sobbing. "Maah… maah Shimizu-kun I'm your Onee-chan and I love you a lot that's why I'm doing this, so you don't have to stop me," the girl patted her younger brother, in fact her twin's head.

"But you don't understand Onee-chan; I don't want to be separated from you!" the boy hugged his sister while tears continue to drop from his cheeks.

The girl was startled and looked down so her fringe was covering her eyes. "I don't want to be selfish, I don't want to see you suffering because of that stupid agreement that our families agreed with, what makes it worse ever since grandpa died our rich greedy relatives tried to kill you just because of that company he was going to give you when you turn eighteen. That's why I'm doing this for you not just because our old man told me too but because I'm willing to do it, so please understand."

The boy trembled and held her sister's shoulders. "Don't you know the danger you'll be facing if you do that?"

"I know," The girl replied simply and just smiled. "Onee-chan…I hate you!" the younger boy ran away and left his sister. The girl frowned and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Shimizu," The next day after that the younger boy was forced to leave his sister behind with their grandmother to another country until he reaches his eighteenth birthday.

~4 years later~

Shimizu's POV (Shimizu)

We moved to Osaka so we can get far away from our relatives. Damn they were so annoying. I've been living my life as my brother for four years already and my brother was living his life as me in abroad from what I've heard. We will confuse our relatives so they would leave the real Shimizu alone until he reaches his eighteenth birthday. That was the idea of my grandmother. Ever since we moved to Osaka it's been quiet, I guess our relatives gave up for a moment or they just didn't know were here. To avoid certain accidents my dad taught me some self defence skills but he's a baker so he failed miserably. He didn't actually needed to teach me I actually learned some basic defence skills when I encountered some hired killers but I just ran away most of times. My dad opened a cake shop here at Osaka. I work part time there to help and get free strawberry cakes. I just love strawberries and I hate blueberries and my brother was the exact opposite of me when it comes to that. Anyways tomorrow's my first day at Shitenhouji, my new school.

End of POV

A black haired boy adjusted his glasses while running. _'I can't believe I'm late for my first day to school, how annoying' _the boy closed his eyes and bit his lip.

He gripped his messenger bag tightly. His mind was filled with frustration not noticing someone was calling him from behind. Then someone accidentally bumped to him.

He stared up to see sapphire blue eyes staring at his amber ones.

"Oi, are you deaf or something? I called up to you to move but you didn't reply," the blonde boy scolded but then sighed.

"I'm sorry…' I said and looked down.

"Never mind," the blond boy replied and waved his hand to say farewell and ran to the street heading to the school.

_'Wow he's a fast runner, Hey wait he's the one that bumped into me and I said sorry but he didn't, he should be the one to apologize, what a jerk!' _The black haired boy stared at his watch and just realized. '_What! I'm already ten minutes late!'_ He ran as well toward the street to the school.

Kenya's POV

Damn I'm overslept, it's a good thing there's no tennis practice in the morning today, but I'm 8 minutes late just because I ran into someone a while ago. It's a good thing the teachers held a meeting so I didn't get caught, I'm so lucky. I smiled to myself. My classmates where just chatting. I sat at my table and a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a classmate of mine.

"Hey Kazama-kun," I greeted.

"The speed star just got late, why is that? He grinned.

"I just overslept because of the history test today and bumped into someone today," I replied and smiled.

"No wonder, I thought you were getting slow already," He chuckled. I twitched at his comment.

"Anyways have you heard?" He asked.

I blinked. "Heard what?"

"There's going to be new kid from Tokyo transferring in our class" He said.

_'I wonder if he plays tennis,'_ I grinned.

"Anyways where's the new kid?" I asked.

"Well he hasn't come yet, I guess he's late as well," He replied and placed his hands to his head. I wonder if the new kid is the same kid that I bumped into a while ago. I sighed. I feel kind of guilty just leaving the guy.

End of POV

"Damn I'm late because I overslept and also that guy who didn't even apologize" Shimizu muttered and adjusted his glasses. Shimizu walked to the front entrance and entered the school building. _'I'm in class 2 of the 3__rd__ year and I'm lost because I have no idea where to go,' _Shimizu went to the administration area so he can get help, at least he remembers where that is. On his way there he bumped into someone. A black haired boy with piercings on his ears and he was wearing headphones as well.

"Sorry," He said cooly.

He was about to walk away but Shimizu grabbed his hand. "Hey wait,"

"I said sorry, didn't I?" He glared.

Shimizu was startled. "EHHH… I'm sorry I just wanted to ask where class 2 of the 3rd year is,"

"So you're a sempai and you're lost" He smirked.

'_What an evil bastard this guy is,' _"Ah never mind," A vein popped at Shimizu's head.

"Hey wait, It's over there at the 2nd building," the boy pointed at the building at the other side of where there in.

"Zaizen-kun," Shimizu looked over to see a boy with silvery brown hair waving at the black haired boy who happens to be 'Zaizen'.

"Buchou," He greeted. The boy smiled.

"There'll be a practice during lunch so I came to tell you,"

"Yeah, Buchou can you do me a favour?"

"Sure," He replied.

"Can you bring this lost puppy over to your class," He said with a monotone voice.

"Lost puppy?" The silvery brown haired boy stared at Shimizu.

"Ehh… I'm sorry for troubling you but you don't have too," Shimizu waved his hands.

"You must be the new kid that sensei was talking about; don't worry I'll bring you to our class."

"Thank you so much," Shimizu replied and smiled.

"I'll take my leave sempai, buchou" The black haired boy said and waved goodbye.

"Thank you also Zaizen-san," _'Lost puppy he says but at least he helped me'_ Shimizu thought.

"My name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke by the way, what's yours?" He smiled.

"Kotone Shimizu, its nice meeting you Shiraishi-san" Shimizu grinned. "Yeah same here,"

Shimizu's POV (Shizumi)

Shiraishi-san led the way and I followed behind him. We conversed about where I lived before. He's such a nice guy. He said he went to Tokyo before because of a tournament and he also said that he was captain of the tennis club that's why Zaizen-san called him 'buchou'. He told me to join the club but I didn't give him any answer, I said I'll think about it. Then there it was our classroom he went ahead to explain to the teacher why he was late in coming to class. I'm new so that means introductions. I sighed. The teacher slid the door open so it can be wider and looked through the hallways and then she spotted me.

I sweat dropped. "Sensei," I grinned.

"Shimizu-kun your late but I'll let you off the hook, for now." She smiled and let me go inside the classroom.

I went to the front and stared at my classmates then I saw him, the jerk that didn't even apologize to me this morning. I sent him a glare and he blinked.

"Good morning everyone, as you all know and now see we have a new student in our class, Kotone-san please introduce yourself," Sensei said.

I gulped I hate crowds it annoys me a lot. I breathed in and said. "Nice to meet you everyone, my name's Kotone Shimizu and I hope we have nice year together," I bowed and smiled after that then I heard some whispers and giggles. _'I knew this would happen' _I sighed. I hate being in front of crowds, damn piss off.

End of POV

Kenya's POV

I was sitting at my desk when Shiraishi came in, with a grin on his face. Sensei looked pissed but then he told something that made her calm down. Sensei dismissed Shiraishi and went to his seat. I saw sensei leave the classroom and talk to someone outside. After a few moments she came in with a boy with black hair and glasses. Hey wait it's that kid from a while ago, the one I bumped into. I thought he was a 1st yr or a 2nd year maybe. He took a glance at me and I can see it on his face, he wore a glare and I blinked. I wonder why his angry at me. Oh, a thought mentally smacked me I didn't apologize before; it was actually my fault this new kid got late. I guess I have to make it up for him or just apologize to him.

"Kenya-kun, Oshitari Kenya-kun" someone called me, it was sensei. I raised my hand

"You can seat beside him Kotone-san," I think I misheard what sensei said. I gulped; this kid is giving out a deathly aura saying 'I will definitely murder you'. He walked towards the seat beside me and he was really giving out this bad vibes. I sweat dropped.

End of POV

"_I can't believe this!" _Shimizu and Kenya thought in unison.

**To be continued...**

**Lesson Series**

**

* * *

****End Notes:**

If you noticed I keep referring Shizumi-chan as a HE, well because she is her brother at the moment, so please wait until the Shintenhouji regulars found out about her secret.

What a pathetic display of stupidity and imagination. LOL

Please rate and review everyone.

Thank You So MUCH.

Sorry if Shiraishi-kun, Kenya-kun and Hikaru-kun are OOC or not in character.

I'll try to make them in character next time.


	2. Lesson 1

**Author's Notes: **OMGEE I updated early, that happens to be a good thing! I might forget and get a writer's block. Our school holidays are almost over so that means I have to come back to school and update slowly. So my dear readers, I'm very sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters, Konami Takeshi does. Sadly I don't own Shitenhouji and its sexy buchou! (I'm such a random freak) I only own my OCs.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Main Pairing:** Oshitari Kenya x OC

_**Summary:**__ Shizumi Kotone just moved to Osaka to get away from her crazy greedy relatives to finish her twin's schooling; so they can obtain the company that their grandfather left when he passed away, but in order to do that she has to be her twin. Shizumi has to cross dress as a guy. Can she do it? _

**Lesson 1: Holding hands can lead to MISUNDERSTANDINGS **

Shimizu stared at the window and spaced out, he wasn't even listening to class and it was already the 3rd period before lunch, English. It's quiet and the class was quiet gloomy. The teacher caught Shimizu spacing out. He called out to him but he didn't reply. Kenya being his seatmate heard the teacher's calls and tried to tap him on the shoulder but he was already too late.

'_Sensei's planning on using him as a shooting range'_ Kenya gulped.

The teacher grabbed a chalk and threw it in Shimizu's direction and hit his forehead. The class sweat dropped at the scenario happening.

'_Itaiii…' _Shimizu mentally screamed in pain and held his forehead.

"Kotone-san, please stop spacing out in my class and translate what's on the board" sensei smiled with his eyes closed.

'_I can feel a bad aura coming from sensei, as expected of Hirato-sensei the scary sadist,' _Kenya sighed.

"I'm so sorry for that; I promise it won't happen again," Shimizu stood up and apologized then stared at the board. _'It says shunkan soukai Kara afureru futari no omoide," _

"The memories of us overflowing from these refreshing moments," Shimizu said and adjusted his glasses.

Hirato-sensei fake smiled. "My, my Kotone-kun at least you proved that you can manage my class but please don't space out again or your punishment will be worse than the throwing scenario we had,"

Shimizu's jaw dropped. _'This teacher is such a sadist smiling while giving out scary statements,' _the class sweat dropped again and the class continued.

Shimizu's POV

The bell rang signalling the class that English period has ended and sensei left. I arranged my things for my next subject, Chemistry then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see Shiraishi-san and Oshitari Kenya, the guy that I have my anger on right now.

"Hey," I greeted while fixing my bag so I can go to the chemistry lab.

"Kotone-kun that was impressive, you impressed the demon sadist on your first day!" Shiraishi chuckled.

"It was nothing really I usually use it because I usually visit my grandmother that lives in another country so I speak the language." I said modestly and scratched my head.

"No wonder, anyways this is my friend Oshitari Kenya," Shiraishi said and grabbed Oshitari Kenya's shoulder.

He looked uneasy but he greeted. "I'm Oshitari Kenya, nice to meet you Kotone-san,"

"Nice to meet you too Oshitari-san," I fake smiled; seriously this guy annoys me to the extreme.

"Kotone-san, what class do you have next?" Shiraishi asked.

"Chemistry," I replied and stood up from my seat.

"That's great we can go together," Shiraishi smiled.

"Thanks, that's a great help because I have no idea where to go," I smiled sheepishly.

"No problem," Shiraishi said.

The three of us went outside and headed to the chemistry lab, I noticed that Oshitari was pretty quiet the whole time.

End of POV

Kenya's POV

I've been quiet all the time except when Shiraishi asked me to introduce myself to the new kid, Kotone-san. Shiraishi offered Kotone-san to join us because we have the same class as him. I've decided to end this stupid guilt fest of mine by apologizing to him later, at lunch. A few moments later we were in front of the chemistry lab. The three of us went inside and Shiraishi again offered Kotone-san to seat next to us. The class was pretty quiet and it went by quickly. Most of the students left already and even sensei so only a few were left, mostly fan girls. I fixed my things and look beside me Kotone-san was gone already.

"Shiraishi by any chance did Kotone-san tell… where he'll be going?"I asked but then sweat dropped. Shiraishi was crowded by his fan girls. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw fan girls as well.

"Oshitari-kun, are you free by any chance?"

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Kya, Oshitari-sama!" I heard them squeal.

I gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but I have tennis practice this lunch, so I can't"

"Awww…" they all replied. "Were going to cheer you on Oshitari-sama!" I heard them say.

"I'll be going on ahead," I yelled to Shiraishi who's crowded with his fan girls. Normal day as ever. I ran towards the door. It's a good thing that I'm the speed star. I ran past the girls easily. Now, if I'm Kotone-san where would I be?

End of POV

Shimizu walked through the hallways of the building. '_Its lunch finally, I can eat then draw,'_ Shimizu thought. He went to many places at the school but they were all crowded.

'_I wonder where the rooftop is,' _Shimizu ran past many staircases and there he saw one staircase with a sign saying. 'To the rooftop' He went up the stairs and opened the door leading to the rooftop. He smiled and sat down. He took out his sketch pad and strawberry milk. He started drawing.

Kenya ran past many people and places at the school even the tennis courts. He saw his fellow team mates and said that he'll be back. He just had to finish his guilt fest. He just can't find the four eyed boy, he searched everywhere except. '_The rooftop' _Kenya thought. He ran to the rooftop and opened the door and there, he saw him. He was drawing. Kenya walked up to him. He looked over to what his drawing. He looked at it with awe. It was a boy and a girl staring at the sky at this very rooftop and his drawing style was the like the ones he see on TV and mangas.

"Hey," Kenya called.

Shimizu turned around and saw Kenya staring at his drawing; he immediately closed his sketch pad.

"Oshitari-san, it's nice seeing you here," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Uhmm…I came to find you and apologize for what I did earlier," Kenya said and scratched his head while staring at the rails to avoid eye contact.

"Ohhh…" Shizumi stood up from his sitting position and adjusted his glasses. He stared at Kenya to listen to what he's going to say.

Kenya noticed his sudden actions and stared at Shimizu.

Sapphire orbs stared at round amber ones. _'Déjà vu much,'_ he thought.

"I'm really sorry about earlier and I hope we can be friends," Kenya said pleading for forgiveness.

"Uhhh…yeah sure but can you leave already because I would like to be alone at the moment," Shimizu muttered a bit embarrassed.

"Really? You forgive me?" Kenya asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, but can you leave already?" he said impatiently.

"Eh…but I was planning to invite you to eat with us, since you were close to Shiraishi-kun" he scratched his head a bit disappointed.

Shimizu blinked. "Eat with you guys?"

"Uhmm yeah I think it's going to be lonely up here, so would you like to come?" Kenya grinned.

Shimizu's mind left the place.

'_I guess it is lonely but I would like some peace, my old man will probably kill me if I don't have friends on my first day…'_

Thought of Father (Shimizu's POV)

"My Mimi-chan has no friends? This is outrageous, you're so not going to be able to touch your sketch pad and those mangas of yours, get a social life, Papa is so sad!" A man around his late 30's glomped a certain black hair boy while whining like a child.

The thought of losing his mangas made him feel really bad but his father's certain childish reaction disgusted him so it would be probably worse when he sees it happening later if he doesn't go with Kenya.

End of Thought

Kenya's POV

Shimizu spaced out for a long time, it's like his mind left Earth and went to another planet and what's worse than that I don't think he even recognizes my mere existence in front of him. I sweat dropped. I've been waving my hands in front of his eyes and shook him just to get his attention but I failed miserably. He was getting gloomier, gloomier at every minute.

"Disgusting old man, leave me alone." I heard him mutter and I blinked.

"Ano…Kotone-san if you don't want to come it's alright," I sighed and I was about to leave but a tug on my sleeve stopped me. I turned around to see Kotone-san, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'll come," He said pleadingly, it's like he just thought of something really bad.

I sweat dropped.

"Then let's go," I said and smiled.

I looked at my watch while he was fixing his sketch pad and drink. I'm already 15 minutes late for practice. My jaw dropped.

"Is something the matter, Oshitari-san?" I heard him ask.

"Uhmm…its nothing, I guess we should hurry to the tennis courts," I grinned.

He nodded and we walked towards the door and ran down the stairs. We passed through the nearest staircase that leads outside the school and to the tennis courts. I grabbed his hand so we can get there faster.

End of POV

Shimizu's POV (Shizumi)

I was getting tired already but then I felt his hand brush with mine. Oshitari-san grabbed my hand and I blushed because of the sudden physical contact. My heart thumped. Screw this, screw hormones! I'm a girl damn it. I stared at his back. This guy's in a hurry but then I sighed. We passed many hallways then there it was the tennis courts, it was at the back of the school gym. I must say this school's big. Okay now I must complain my feet really hurt. After a few moments we made it, the tennis courts. I sighed in relief. I went inside. There I saw a few of my classmates crowding Shiraishi, they were girls. I look beside me; Oshitari-kun didn't even break a sweat. WHAT IS HE!

'Ahhh…puppy-sempai," I heard.

I turned around to where the voice came from, it was Zaizen-kun he was wearing a green and yellow tennis uniform.

"Puppy-sempai?" I heard Oshitari–san say.

"Yeah, what brings you here? Are you lost?" Hikaru asked innocently.

I twitched at the comment. This guy pisses me off as ever! A vein popped at my head.

"Eh, you know him Kotone-kun?" Oshitari-san asked.

"Yeah and I must say he really pisses me off," I said as vein continued to grow on my head.

End of POV

"Ehhh…sempai's angry but it was only a joke," Hikaru said with a monotone voice.

Shimizu twitched. Kenya trembled. Shimizu was giving out those deathly auras again but was stopped when two hands grabbed her left and right. He looked over to who it was, his left hand was held by a guy with glasses and his right was held by a guy wearing a mask and bandanna.

"Your cuteness is so adorable!" the guy with glasses said and sparkled.

"Oi Hi-chan, you shouldn't be annoying pretty boys like him, he's too cute for your liking," the guy with the mask and the bandanna said.

"Sempais don't put me into your grade, I don't like guys," Hikaru said with a bit of disgust.

"Thank you…" Shimizu blushed and looked down.

Their eyes widened.

"Koharu are you seeing this? He's so kawaii," the bandanna boy said. He said shocked

"I know…hey wait Yuuji, are you replacing me?" Koharu asked offended.

"Eh…off course not, you're still the cutest!" Yuuji protested.

"Really?" Koharu asked.

"Yeah really," Yuuji replied.

The lovey dovey moment continued and their lips were already centimetres near each other.

Shimizu was horrified and twitched. A person coughed and took their attention from each other.

"Ahem, would you two stop that!" A new voice came.

I looked over to see Shiraishi, a tall boy and a kid with red hair.

"You guys," the tall boy chuckled.

"Ewe…sempais," The boy with red hair said and put his hands at the back of his head and closed his left eye.

"Shiraishi, you came just in time" Kenya grinned.

"Yeah," Shiraishi smiled then spotted Shimizu.

"Kotone-san, are you alright?" Shiraishi asked.

"Ehhh…Why?" Shimizu look confused and held her face.

"Kotone-san you look pale," Kenya stated.

"Eto…I'm fine," Shimizu replied.

"Kotone-san?" The two new boys said in unison and they looked over at Shimizu's direction.

Shiraishi noticed the stares of Zaizen, Chitose, Koharu, Yuuji and Kintarou at the boy.

"Oh…this is Kotone Shimizu everyone, he's our new classmate in class, ne Kenya?" Shiraishi stated.

"Yeah," Kenya grinned.

Shimizu sweat dropped as the stares continued.

'_These people are weird and they're giving me an awkward feeling...' _Shimizu thought and blinked.

Chitose went over to Shimizu. "Hey, I'm Chitose Senri, nice to meet ya Kotone-kun,"

"Nice to meet you too Chitose-kun," Shimizu smiled uneasily.

Chitose grinned. "Maah…Mah you don't have to be scared were nice people a bit jokey but good people,"

Shimizu nodded to assure him he was listening.

"Buchou did you just say Kotone Shimizu?" Yuuji asked.

"Hai," Shiraishi replied.

"Shimi-chan~ would sound uber cute, nee Yuu-kun" Koharu asked.

"Hai, definitely," Yuuji grinned and hugged Koharu. Warm fuzzy cute aura was coming out from them.

Hikaru just sighed.

The other regulars just sighed at their Baka Couple.

"Zaizen-kun, are they always like this?" Shimizu asked a dark aura come out from him while he sweat dropped.

"Hai, Sempai I think you should introduce yourselves" He called.

Yuuji and Koharu stopped and blinked.

"Off course, with a grand introduction," Koharu adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Shimi-chan, my name is Hitouji Yuuji it's nice meeting ya~," he winked and the cute aura continued.

"Kyaa~Yuu-kun that was so cool," Koharu squealed.

Kenya twitched at his friends' actions while Chitose just laughed.

"Anyways, Shimi-chan it's a pleasure to meet ya, my name is Konjiki Koharu," He grinned and grabbed Shimizu's shoulder and shook him madly and squealed. "Kyaa~ Shimi-chan you're so kawaii, desu!"

He gained a sweat drop from his team mates once again.

Then a sound of footsteps was heard.

"Oi, what's everyone doing huddling up here, eh…Mimi-chan?" a voice asked then his eyes widened.

"Coach! Hey wait MIMI?" They all said in unison except Shimizu but instead he said.

"Uncle Osamu?"

**To be continued...**

**Lesson Series**

**End Notes:**

If you noticed I keep referring Shizumi-chan as a HE well because she is her brother at the moment, so please wait until the Shitenhouji regulars found out about her secret.

What a pathetic display of stupidity and imagination. LOL

Please rate and review everyone, aru! They are very much loved, SO MUCH.

Thank You So MUCH my dear readers.

Sorry if Shitehouji regulars are OOC or not in character.

I'll be posting a link soon of what Shizumi-chan looks like, SHIMIZU ver.


End file.
